


MatsuHana 3

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Too innocent you say? I could make this situation R-18, if you want," Mattsun said in a deep, sexy voice.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 296





	MatsuHana 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Two days later Makki and Mattsun decided to spend some time together in the latter‘s room. Kindaichi and Kunimi were occupying Makki’s room the whole time anyways.

Lying on Mattsun’s upperbody with their chests pressed together, Makki mumbled,  
"It’s weird to spend time together with you like this..."

"How?" Mattsun asked a bit offened.

"I mean... lying here like this seems way too innocent for us," the pink haired male replied sarcastically. 

Relieved, Mattsun answered,  
"Damn... And I thought you changed your mind about us..."

Makki just shook his head and afterwards grabbed Mattsun‘s hand in a reassuring way. The black haired male slowly pulled their intertwined hands towards his mouth just to begin licking Makki’s fingers suggestively.

"Too innocent you say? I could make this situation R-18, if you want," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

"I need to save my stamina for today‘s stream, but we can do it afterwards," Makki replied, pressing a hot kiss on Mattsun’s lips. Pulling away, the raven haired male whispered,  
"You have no idea how bad I want to lick those beautiful little piercings right now."

Makki started to smile, being happy that he got Mattsun wrapped around his finger. He liked being Mattsun’s object of desire.

"You can lick them all you want later," Makki flirted back.

"Sounds good," Mattsun groaned satisfied.

"How about you watch me while I stream..." Makki moaned, turned on as the black haired male started nibbling on his ears.

"You mean in the same room behind the camera?" Mattsun smirked contently. Makki just nodded cheekily, happy that he had such a good idea.  
  
When the stream began, Mattsun watched Makki closely. This time not from in front of his screen, but directly behind the camera. It was a whole new experience for him.

"Hey guys, it’s me HornyHiro! Thank you for watching my stream!" he announced proudly while spreading his legs, sitting in front of the camera naked. 

After grabbing the lube, he poured a small amount on his hand to start stroking his still soft dick. With the other hand he started playing with his nipple piercings. Quiet whines escaped his lips as he slowly grew hard. 

Mattsun‘s eyes were once again focused on Makki‘s dick piercing which fascinated him way too much. He really wanted to touch it, it was hard to control his urge. 

Slowly opening his pants, Mattsun didn’t take his eyes of Makki. As he also began stroking himself, Makki’s eyes widened. He had never seen Mattsun’s dick before, so it was a shock to him that he just causally exposed himself like that. 

He had a nice size.

At this point Makki has gotten hard and started pushing his hips up and down into his hand to get more friction. 

As the comments demanded that he should start to use toys, Makki finally grabbed the small dildo he had choosen for today and showed it to the viewers. 

He didn’t want to be completely worn out after finishing the stream, because Mattsun and him had unfinished business.

"I‘m gonna use this one today," he moaned quietly after putting it down again. While getting on all fours, Makki prepared himself mentally for what’s to come. 

As Makki began lubing his fingers up, Mattsun almost died from anticipation.   
It felt like a private show and it made him feel hot all over. 

When Makki pushed his first finger in, Mattsun let out a quiet groan, hoping that the viewers hadn’t heard him. Watching Makki like this really pushed his self-control to the limit. 

Since Makki was used to taking it up the ass, he quickly added a second digit to scissor himself. 

From behind the camera Mattsun was able to see Makki’s slightly stretched asshole even better than from in front of his own computer screen. He picked up his pace as he started stroking himself faster. 

Makki who watched him also got more turned on with every minute that passend. Getting desperate he shoved a third finger inside, stretching himself more. He just wanted to get the dildo inside so that he would finally be able to imagine Mattsun in him. 

After a few more minutes, Makki was finally prepared enough. Pouring some lube on the small dildo, he announced,  
"I‘m gonna put it in now."

While Makki pushed the whole thing in in one quick move, Mattsun eyed him intensely. Makki then started to push the toy slowly in and out, moaning exaggeratedly the whole time. 

Mattsun was about to lose his last bit of self-control seeing the guy he dated satisfying himself like that.

"I wish I had a real cock in me..." Makki then whined which made Mattsun snap. 

Not caring about the consequences he walked towards the recording. Putting his arm in the frame, Mattsun quickly grabbed the dildo Makki was playing with and pushed it in and out fast, fucking him at a rapid pace. 

Makki was so surprised that he let out a loud moan.  
"F-fuck... AHHHHHH-" he screamed as Mattsun continued slamming the dildo into him. 

Meanwhile, the comment section was going wild. Everyone wanted to know who that new guy was and why exactly he suddenly appeared in the frame. 

However, Makki was too fucked out of his mind to explain the situation, he just enjoyed the moment wholeheartedly. 

Mattsun on the other hand was too absorbed by Makki’s loud moans and didn’t care about the viewers.

"H-harder..." Makki moaned, being desperate for release. His legs started to tremble as his partner shoved the toy back inside really hard.

"I wanna fuck you..." Mattsun replied in a deep voice, sending shivers down the other‘s spine. 

Makki just wiggled his ass and moaned,  
"Yes... Fuck me with your nice cock..."

"I‘m clean, do it without a condom," he added quietly, so that his viewers didn’t hear him. 

It made Mattsun snap once more, so he quickly pulled the dildo out, smeared a tiny amount of lube on his dick and shoved his hard cock immediately into Makki. 

The pink haired male let out a loud scream, being overwhelmed by the feeling of Mattsun’s pulsating cock inside him.

"Ahhhh- FUCK," he moaned as Mattsun started to pound into him. 

Mattsun and Makki couldn’t care less about the fact that the viewers were literally escalating in the comment section. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn’t see the comments.

\- Hiro finally gets the dick he wanted  
\- What a little whore, lets anyone fuck him. I like that  
\- I also want to dick him down  
\- The new guy has such a nice body, I want him to do me  
\- Best fuck I’ve ever seen  
\- Seems like Hiro enjoys having a big dick up his ass  
\- Bareback, I love it

After minutes of hard pounding, Mattsun suddenly grabbed Makki‘s upperbody and pulled it up against his own chest. 

Starting to play with Makki’s nipple piercings, Mattsun groaned,  
"You‘re so hot, baby boy..."

For once Makki enjoyed the nickname and let out high pitched moans. His nipples had always been sensitive and ever since he had gotten the piercings it got even worse. 

As Mattsun continued to flick the other‘s nipples, he also began to lick Makki’s stretched earlobes.

"I told you I would lick your piercings, baby boy," he groaned as he pulled Makki’s back even closer to his chest. 

For Makki it was overwhelming to feel pleasure on so many parts of his body, so that he loudly moaned again,  
"Harder... fuck..."

Mattsun did what he was told and picked up his pace. 

Makki felt his body slowly getting weak and grabbed Mattsun’s neck behind him for support. The way his body arched looked beautiful.

Minutes later when Makki’s asshole started to clench Mattsun knew that he was getting close.

"Are you about to cum, baby boy?" he groaned suggestively. 

When Makki let out another high pitched moan and nodded, Mattsun quickly grabbed the smaller male‘s cock. Stroking it in the same rhythm as fucking Makki, Mattsun gave his partner all the pleasure he needed.

"I‘m - ahhhh - gonna cum!" Makki screamed, shifting in Mattsun‘s strong hold for more friction.

"Then shoot it for me," Mattsun groaned into the other‘s ear, observing his cock closely. Makki nodded again and a few seconds later he came all over the bed. 

Seeing Makki cum also sent Mattsun over the edge and he released himself in his partner at the same time.

"Fuck, you came in me..." Makki moaned as he regained his ability to think straight. 

Mattsun who stayed in the smaller male, whispered,  
"I know you like being filled with me, baby boy."

As a response Makki let out a quiet whimper and let his upperbody fall on the bed. He was exhausted. 

Finally pulling out, Mattsun groaned,  
"Baby boy, you still have to show the viewers your filled hole."

Makki who had already forgotten about the stream, gasped in shock. Trying to not let his feelings show, he however quickly turned his ass to the camera.

"Look how good he filled me up..." he fake moaned to please the viewers. 

The comment sections was wild again, many viewers couldn’t believe what just happened. Just like Makki, they were confused as hell but turned on. To better the situation Mattsun quickly said in a deep sexy voice,  
"If you want me to fuck Hiro again leave hearts! I‘ll do him real good, I promise... Goodbye!"

Grinning at Makki cheekily he finally ended the stream.

"What was that?" Makki just sighed tiredly as he turned around on his back to watch Mattsun hovering above him.

"The best sex I’ve ever had," Mattsun grinned and started licking Makki’s belly button piercing.

"W-wait..." the smaller male stuttered. 

After Mattsun took the pendant out of his mouth again, Makki continued to speak,  
"Were you fine with... doing it in front of others?"

Mattsun smiled and replied:  
"When you told me about your kink I said that I like it! I told you it’s hot!"

"I thought you wanted to make fun of me," Makki laughed and buried his head into the cushion embarrassed.

"I would never do that," Mattsun grinned and started to play with Makki‘s belly button piercing again.

"Another round?" he added cheekily as he saw that Makki was looking at him in disbelieve.

"How can you be hard again?!" he gasped surprised.

"Got a lot of stamina and a short recharging time. I‘m going to give it to you good, baby boy," he replied as he started licking the cursive 𝓜. 

It stood for Matsukawa by the way, not for Makki.


End file.
